Snowflake
by dream18writer
Summary: Takes place after the animated cartoon "Snowdrop" made by SFS animation. The orphan pegasus, Snowflake, finds Snowdrop's last snow star and after finding it takes her on a short journey to find where she belongs. (I hope this was an ok summary.) (I said it in the author's note but I will say it one more time. I take no credit on the character Snowdrop.)


**Author's note:** _This is a story inspired by the animated cartoon "Snowdrop" created by SFS(Silly Filly Studios) animation on youtube. The character Snowdrop is not mine and all credit to that character goes to SFS animation._

 **End of Author's note**

* * *

It was a cold and windy fall night and everypony was snug in their beds having sweet dreams. Well all but one lonely little pegasus, Snowflake. Snowflake was an orphan pony with no family and no friends. Ponies would help her every now and then but she still had no home. On this night she stayed up to watch one of her favorite things ever. That was the first snow fall in Equestria.

She loved the beauty of the snow and the shape of them as well. Since she was an orphan she felt left out and different but every time she watched the snow she could see that each and every one was different and they all were beautiful and unique in their own way. She always compared herself to them and that gave her hope for the next year.

However she also had a special hobby she did that she loved more than anything. That was making snow designs. She would often get little bits of snow and try to craft them or just draw in the ground her designs. Some ponies would stop and compliment on them but then they would just walk off. Even if they didn't say anything she would love doing it anyway.

This year proved to be the same except this time she noticed something different. This year's first snow was shaped very differently. It looked like a star of sorts and it was a lot smaller than the other snows she saw. She couldn't help but try and catch it to get a better look.

She ran after the little snow and gently grabbed on it. She looked at it in wander. She never seen a snow quite like it before, but for some reason she believed this was her favorite one. She couldn't explain it. The snow gave a special feeling that she couldn't express. It looked to be carefully crafted and was carved with love, however it did not really turn out beautiful like the other ones. She didn't care about that though because what this snow had was not beauty but creativity. She felt like crying at the sight of it for some reason. It was like she was feeling so much joy and comfort it could only bring her to tears. She ran back to her home, or the place she called home, to try and save it from melting. She gently set it down and told herself she would try and get help in the morning.

The next day she tried hard to find a pony, preferable a unicorn, to help her permanently freeze this special little snow. After wandering Ponyville she finally found one. They made a sphere of cold air and put the snow inside of it and gave it back to Snowflake. She was so happy she went back to her home to designed some more snow. She felt so inspired she kept creating for the remainder of the day.

Meanwhile at Princess Celestia's castle Luna was in her room letting out many tears she had been holding in. She was just in there remembering the dear friend she made thousands of years ago that she had to say goodbye to. She wished so hard to see this friend again but she knew it would never happen. Suddenly Celestia knocked at her door.

"Luna? Are you ok?" She said will concern in her voice.

"Yeah." Luna said wiping a tear from her eye.

"I know letting that snow go was hard but you know she would have wanted that." Luna said trying her best to cheer up her sad sister.

"I know but it is still sad. I miss her." Luna said forming more tears in her eyes.

"I know. It is ok." Celestia walked up to her to give her sister a hug. Luna hugged back and continue to cry.

Back in Snowflakes home she was getting ready for bed. She was exhausted from making all the snow designs but she enjoyed it. She went to bed that night surrounded by all of the drawing she made.

As she slept she couldn't help but start crying in her sleep. She was having a sad dream about a little pony she never seen before. The pony was little blue with a white and light blue mane and tail. She was crying all by herself and Snowflake wanted to go over and help but for some reason she couldn't. Suddenly their surroundings became dark and stars formed. Then Snowdrop heard a whistling sound. Then quietly she heard the other pony said, "Twinkle." She then looked up and a shooting star was seen, but it was heading right for the pony. Snowflake was scared for her but the pony did not move an inch and watched the star has it got closer to her. Then suddenly it stopped right infront of her and the shining star began to dull. As it did the star revealed to be the snow she had found earlier that day. The pony took it and smiled and looked over at Snowflake. Her pale blue eyes began to tear up but Snowflake knew she was not sad but happy. Then she woke up.

That day she thought over about the dream and felt like she had seen the pony before. She couldn't explain it but she was almost positive she had before. That was when she went to the library to do some research.

Meanwhile back at her home a heavy wind came through the window and began to blow at the snow she tried to save. It did move but not much and finally the wind died down.

Snowflake was looking high and low in the library looking for anything on the pony but found nothing. She was getting annoyed because she knows she seen her before but she doesn't know where. She didn't give up however and continued to look and she kept searching until the library closed. By that time she still found nothing and had to go home empty hoofed.

Right before she walked through the door a heavy wind blow and nearly knocked her over. She rushed in and found that somehow her snow was being blown away still inside the orb. It blow right outside her home and flow away. She was in distress and chances after it the best she could, but it was no use. She eventually lost the snow and was heartbroken by it but that was not all because as she looked around she found that she had no idea where she was. She was now lost and the winter night was getting colder.

In Luna's room at Celestia's castle she was out on her balcony again looking at the snow fall remembering her friend again. She couldn't help but cry every time she watched the beautiful snow. Then she noticed something coming her way flying in the wind. She was so curious that she flapped her wings and got a closer look herself. To her amazement it was the orb with the snow she at to release the other day. She tried to get closer to it to catch it but then the wind began to blow in the opposite direction and it flow away. Luna continued to follow it determined to catch up to her last memory of her special friend.

Meanwhile Snowflake was wandering the snowy fields just trying to find her way home but it was dark, cold, and she had no idea if she was even going in the right direction. She began to wish she never found the snow because then she wouldn't have been put in this situation but for some reason she just couldn't hate the fact she found it. She felt like there was meaning to it. She didn't know what but she hoped she would find out. Now, however, she felt like she was wrong.

She collapsed in the snow freezing and she looked up to watch the snow one last time. She smiled at the beauty as the heavy windy began to settle down. She watch them fall and she began to remember her dream and the little pony. She still wandered who she was but she had a feeling she would soon find out. Suddenly she noticed the orb falling towards her with someone following it and she could only smile that she finally found it and closed her eyes.

Luna was following the orb as it fell to the ground desperate to make sure it would not break when she saw a little pegasus sleeping in the snow. She stopped chasing the orb and went straight to her instead. When she did she saw a little white pegasus with a pale blue mane and tail. She went over to hold her and found that she was cold but still alive. She use her unicorn magic to lift her up to take her to the castle hopefully to save the young ones life.

When she made it to the castle she wrapped her up by the fireplace and stayed by her side to make sure she was warming up. She went to sleep that night hoping the young one would be alright.

As they both slept they both were having dreams of the same pony. Luna was seeing the little pony that she had missed so much. She walked up to her and in her hoof she held the first snow star she made. Luna took it and then watched as the little pony smiled, shed a tear, then disappeared. But as she did many snow stars began to fall but they were ones Luna as yet to see.

"Snowdrop." Luna said in her dream as well as in her sleeping state. She was crying with the dream as well.

In Snowflakes dream it was very similar. The young pony handed her the snow and she received it but this time she did not disappear. Instead the pony walked away and Snowflake followed her. Then they came to an edge the led to what seemed to be nothing. The pony reached over and pulled Snowflakes hoof over the edge. Then quietly she heard her say, "drop it." Snowflake did and when she did she watched it fall and at first nothing happened but then many snows began to fall over her. As she watched them from overhead the little pony vanished with a smile and tears in her eyes.

The next morning Luna wake up and looked over at Snowflake. She looked to be all warmed up and sleeping peacefully and that made Luna happy. Then she got up and went to the window and saw it was early morning and the sun was just now rising. As she watched the sun rise she couldn't help but cry because now she remembered that she let the little snow star go and she would never see it again. She looked over at the sleeping pony and smiled. Even though she let something important go she did not regret it.

Soon after Snowflake wake up and looked right over at Luna. She then looked around and wandered where she was. All she remembered was that she was in the snow and was lost. She tried to remember but she couldn't. Then Luna noticed she was awake.

"Are you alright little one?" Luna said walking up to the still wrapped up pegasis.

"I think so." Snowflake said trying to get up but she was still pretty weak from her night.

"Please continue to rest. You had quite a night." Luna said sitting down next to her.

"Where am I?" Snowflake asked.

"We are in my sister's and my castle." Luna asked.

"Castle?" Snowflake then took another look at Luna and said, "Princess Luna!" She bowed her head. "'Sorry I didn't recognize you. I am Snowflake."

"Raise your head and please call me Luna." She said.

Snowflake could only blush from her embarrassment and look down. She laid her head down to try and get a bit more rest. Luna wrapped her up tight and walked away to meet her sister.

When Luna left the room Snowflake got up and walked to the window. She had to confirm she was in the castle and she was. She looked up at the sky and saw it was day time and then she finally remembered the orb with her snow in it. She began to cry because she remembered seeing it but was not able to get to it. She felt completely lost like the snow now. With it gone she felt there was nothing left for her. If it wasn't for Luna she would not have been there at all.

She couldn't help but cry at the thought. That was when Luna walked it with Princess Celestia.

Luna was surprised to see her up and said, "'You should be resting."

"Sorry." Snowflake said bowing her head to her in apology.

"Now Snowflake…" Celestia began. "...Where do you live? We will be happy to take you home."

Snowflake could only looked away in sadness. She didn't want to admit she had no home. She even began to cry in her loneliness. Celestia and Luna instantly knew what was going through her head.

"Where do you usually stay?" Luna asked wandered where she has been staying with no family.

"In an old home on the outer part of Ponyville." Snowflake described.

"We can take you home if you want." Celestia offered.

Snowflake looked sad and began to slowly ask, "If it is ok could I stay here a little longer."

Celestia and Luna looked at eachother and smiled. "That is fine." Celestia said. "Please stay as long as you feel needed and this shall be your room."

"Thank you." Snowflake said bowing her head again.

"And please stop bowing." Luna said.

"Ok." Snowflake said happily.

With that Celestia and Luna left the room to allow her to try and rest some more. She, on the other hand, did not want to. It wasn't because she was being stubborn it's just she didn't really feel tired and she felt a lot better now than before. Because of her new surrounding she wanted to design again but when she went to try she just couldn't get inspired. Nothing she came up with looked good to her. She scrapped so many idea's in the process. After awhile she figured she go out and look around the palace so she wouldn't get lost later.

While she wandered the palace she came across one long hallway that lead so some stain glass windows. She was curious on what the pictures were so she got closer. As she did she came to realized that the pictures looked very similar to the pony in her dreams and her cutie mark. She continued to look at the windows for a while till she heard somepony coming up from behind her. She turned around and saw it was Luna.

"I see you have found the place where my friend is remembered." Luna said.

"Friend? Who is she?" Snowflake said looking back at the stain glass windows.

"Her name was Snowdrop. She was the only one that really understood my night and she was also a dear friend to me." Luna said with tears in her eyes.

Snowflake looked at her then back at the picture. "I have seen her in my dreams. I don't know why but I feel I know her."

Luna couldn't really say anything to that but she tried her best. "Maybe you have. She was the one who created the snow stars we see today. She was also the one who let loose the first snow star of winter."

"Snow star?" Snowflake wondered.

"The shaped snows you see every winter." Luna explained.

"I love seeing the first one of winter. It always makes me feel better about myself." Snowflake said.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I have no friends or family and I sometimes feel like an outcast but when I looked at all the different snow stars I feel there is hope. Like every snow star is different and special I feel every pony is different and special as well."

Luna was astonished. She felt like she was talking to Snowdrop again. However she couldn't really say it because she felt if she did it would sound a bit weird. So instead they both just sat there and looked at the stain glass for hours till it was time to eat.

After eating Snowflake went back to her room to maybe try and design again but still she could come up with nothing. Before she knew it, it was already dark out and Luna came in to tell her she should go to bed. Before Snowflake could even get to bed however Luna asked her about all the paper on the floor. Snowflake explained that they were failed trying at designing snow stars. Luna looked to be surprised.

"You make snow stars?" Luna asked looked at a few of her drawings.

"Yes. I love it." Snowflake said looked out at the night sky.

Luna thought about something for a moment then asked, "How would you like to do this forever?"

Snowflake looked at her with stars in her eyes. "I would love too! But can I?"

"Yes. You see that snow star you picked up was our last one since Snowdrop and I feared we will have no more but if you can make them then maybe we can continue her tradition." Luna explained.

"Do you really think I can?" Snowflake said with a lot of doubt.

"I do but whether you do is your decision." With that Luna left to allow Snowflake to think it over.

That night Snowflake could only think about what Luna said. It was true she would love to do this forever but she did not think she should because she believed she was not as good as Snowdrop. Snowdrop's snow stars were amazing and well made while she only did it as a hobby. Sure she had compliments but was that really enough to be good at this? She didn't know.

She got out of bed and walked to the window. She looked at the near clear sky and thought about it some more. She thought and thought but no matter what she couldn't come to a decision. She was so upset she shed a tear. Suddenly she felt something fall in front of her and it was a flake of snow. She looked at it then at the sky. It began to snow. She looked back at the snow and took it in to try and design something on it. After while she finally made it and even though she was not sure if it was as good as Snowdrop's she was proud of it and at that point she knew her answer.

The next morning she was awoken by Luna who came to get her for breakfast. She jumped right out of bed and quickly went to grab something from the desk in her room. Luna watched with curiosity. When Snowflake came back to her she handed her a snow star that she made. Luna looked at it and smiled.

"Is this your answer?" Luna said.

"Yes." Snowflake said.

"Then you shall set loss the first snow star next winter." Luna said happily.

"Thank you!" Snowflake said walking with Luna to the dining hall to tell Celestia.

The next winter Celestia, Luna, and Snowflake stood at the very spot Snowdrop dropped her first snow star and Snowflake did the exact same thing. When she did more snow stars fell with the snow. They all went home after words but before they made it home Luna and Snowflake had to stop and land for a moment. Up in the sky a snow star fell to them but it was not just any snow star it was Snowdrops first snow star. Luna was overjoyed that she got it back and Snowflake felt the exact same way. They did wonder how it was possible but they didn't care. They retrieved it and went home and when they arrived Luna said to Snowflake, "Welcome home."

Snowflake was surprised. "Home?"

"Yes. You can stay here for as long as you want. I will be your family." Luna said.

Snowflake could not say anything. She began to cry tears of joy and ran up to Luna and hugged her with the snow star in one of her hooves.

"Thank you." Snowflake said with one final tear of joy.


End file.
